


Workout with a twist

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Simon is a little shit, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Workout, but so is raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Simon with his doe-eyes who managed to wrap every clan member around his small finger with ease because he was the poor little baby vampire. Raphael scoffed at the mere thought of it. Not that he hadn't fallen for this scheme - unintended as it was - several times himself but by now he tried to avoid being roped into anything. With little success, apparently, seeing as he had yet again gotten himself into a ridiculous situation thanks to a certain fledgeling.'You're getting slower, Rapha. Everything okay down there?"The temptation to just fling Simon off his back was increasing with every teasing comment and Raphael grit his teeth again, suppressing the snarl building up in his throat because he would not give in to this. He knew Simon wanted to get a rise out of him and the clan leader was proud of his immaculate control, too proud to let it slip because of some big-mouthed baby vampire!





	

**Author's Note:**

> _"Which part of your OTP does furiously push-ups while the other one sits on their back and plays Nintendo while eating chips? Bonus if the one who sits on the back is like "Duh, you suck" and the one doing push-ups says "Do it better" and they swap positions and the other one actually DOES it better" PLEASE MAKE THIS INTO A SAPHAEL THING I WILL GIVE YOU MY FIRST BORN CHILD PLEASE_
> 
> I was offered a first-born (and a dog!) for this so...how could I not write it? *laughs* Slightly different from the prompt but I hope you will enjoy it anyway :) Thank you for the prompt ♥

"Does this even have an actual effect or are you just doing push-ups to...you know...kill time?" Simon's grin was audible in every word, despite the crunching of the chips he was eating and the sound of it was slowly grating on Raphael's nerves.

"I mean, we are dead - or, undead, really - so I can't imagine a workout having an effect on our muscles. Besides, we are incredibly strong anyway and you already did like, what, at least 100 of them?"

"130," Raphael corrected through clenched teeth and he really wanted to comment on how ridiculous the fledgling was being _once again_ but he was too focused on keeping the rhythm of his push-ups and it wasn't like exercise wasn't exhausting for vampires. Especially when the had _somebody_ sitting on their back while doing said exercise. He knew it was his own fault for letting Simon challenge him to do his workout routine with _a little bit of a twist_. Suffice to say that the fledgeling had absolutely ridiculous ideas...

"Well, let's see if you will get to 200," Simon commented with a teasing lilt to his words before the sound of him starting the next round of whatever game he was just playing could be heard. Raphael breathed out an annoyed huff of air to at least somewhat convey that he was not enjoying this whole damn situation. It had been stupid enough to agree for Simon to be around during his workout at all, then the other had roped him into this silly little kind-of-competition and then, sitting on Raphael's back, the little shit had casually started eating snacks and playing some video game.

The clan leader seriously regretted helping Simon with being able to eat normal food again. Sure, it held absolutely no sustenance for vampire's and was essentially useless but Simon was still overly excited to be able to eat small amounts of mundane food again without throwing it up a few seconds later. Him crumbling chips all over Raphael's back was certainly not what he had in mind when he agreed to any of this. And the fact that the other was clearly way too comfortable in his cross-legged position on the older vampire's back was simply more evidence of the other secretly being an asshole.

Simon with his doe-eyes who managed to wrap every clan member around his small finger with ease because he was the poor little baby vampire. Raphael scoffed at the mere thought of it. Not that he hadn't fallen for this scheme - unintended as it was - several times himself but by now he tried to avoid being roped into anything. With little success, apparently, seeing as he had yet again gotten himself into a ridiculous situation thanks to a certain fledgeling.

'You're getting slower, Rapha. Everything okay down there?"

The temptation to just fling Simon off his back was increasing with every teasing comment and Raphael grit his teeth again, suppressing the snarl building up in his throat because he would not give in to this. He knew Simon wanted to get a rise out of him and the clan leader was proud of his immaculate control, too proud to let it slip because of some big-mouthed baby vampire!

It took him way longer than usual to reach the 200 push-ups and, being a vampire with supernatural strength, he was usually able to do even more but with another body weighing him down he was actually kind of glad that he had managed so many but it was probably mostly thanks to his stubbornness and because Simon would have never let him live it down if he had failed.

"I'm actually impressed. You did it. Though maybe you cheated because I didn't count," Simon mumbled around another mouthful of chips and pressed a few buttons on his controller before shrieking when the clan leader sat up swiftly, sending the fledgeling flying who landed on the floor with a dull thud instead of reacting quick enough to avoid the uncomfortable landing.

"Ouch. Seriously?!"

"You're annoying, bebé. And if you would take training seriously, you would have been able to land on your feet instead of flopping on the floor like a sack of potatoes," Raphael commented dryly while stretching his slightly aching muscles. Sure, the training didn't actually improve their physique but that didn't mean their muscles didn't hurt after a workout but at least the sensation would fade quickly enough thanks to their bodies' ability to heal such smaller things in a matter of a few minutes.

"Don't you ever get tired of saying the same stuff over and over again?"

"Don't _you_ ever get tired of being a little shit and acting like a petulant child?" The clan leader shot back without batting an eye and he groaned softly when Simon started laughing at him for giving in to the temptation of using the exact same wording. The fledgeling really was a lost cause.

"So," Raphael prompted instead of waiting for another teasing comment from the younger vampire and Simon managed to stop laughing, blinking at him owlishly.

"So?" Simon asked, clearly not catching up to what was being asked of him. Raphael pointed at the floor around him, where he had just finished his push-ups, and he bit back a grin when he noticed the other took a few seconds too long to follow the gesture because his eyes seemed to be glued to the clan leader's upper arms. Seemed like it had been a good idea to wear a tank top for his workout today.

"It's your turn."

"My turn?"

"Are you an echo? Stop repeating everything I say, idiota. _Yes_ , your turn. I did the 200 push-ups while carrying your sorry ass and now I demand you do the same," he replied with an eye roll and Simon's already big brown eyes grew even larger, comically wide almost. He raised his hands, controller falling into his lap, and shook his head no.

"Absolutely not. I can't even do twenty without extra weight. This is not happening!" Simon protested and scrunched up his nose before lifting the controller again to wipe the stickiness of the chips off with the hem of his shirt. Raphael watched him with a mildly disgusted expression before getting up and walking over to the fledgeling, lightly kicking the other's sock-clad foot with his own bare one.

"Either you're doing the same thing after bullying me into this or the console might miraculously disappear in the near future," Raphael threatened half-heartedly but the other's face still twisted a little, mouth dropping open in silent terror.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Raphael regretted the wording as soon as it had left his mouth but it was too late and despite his quick reflexes he actually didn't manage to jump back in time to avoid Simon's hands grasping the front of his tank top, yanking him down so Raphael basically tumbled into the fledgeling's lap.

"I will," Simon breathed and then his grin pressed against Raphael's lips who tried his best to keep them in a thin line and not open up to the soon following swipe of a cool wet tongue but his mouth clearly didn't listen to his brain because it opened up at the second touch of Simon's tongue, willingly granting it entrance.

Sometimes he was still surprised by this change in their relationship that they had just recently defined and despite it not yet being quite familiar, Raphael never had a relationship with anyone like this and had never wanted one, it was more than comfortable and the clan leader was _happy_ to be calling Simon his boyfriend. Despite the other's puns, stupid ideas and habit of failing at the whole being-a-vampire thing by not paying attention, not practising his new skills enough. But he would get there, eventually, Raphael would make sure of that.

"You do realise that distracting me won't work?" Raphael asked, mumbled against his lover's lips, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning when the younger vampire groaned softly.

"Well, it was worth a try?"

The clan leader grinned, gently bit his boyfriend's lower lip before getting up and pulling Simon into a standing position as well, playfully pushing him to the empty space close to the television. Then he bent down and grabbed for the controller, quickly swatting away Simon's hand that was reaching for his butt at the same time.

"Ey, how did you know?" Simon whined and actually pouted, clearly not happy about being denied touching his lover's behind and Raphael snorted in amusement.

"I don't even need vampire senses for you. Stop being so predictable, idiota," he huffed and playfully shoved his lover once more, pointing at the floor to signal him he still had to go through with his own sets of push-ups. Simon sighed heavily before rolling his shoulder and muttering something about his boyfriend being a menace, then he finally got into position for his push-ups, looking slightly awkward while doing so and Raphael bit back a teasing comment.

With the controller in his hand - he usually wasn't a fan of these useless games but he didn't think of bringing a book and therefore he would have to kill the time with his lover's silly game - he mirrored Simon's earlier position, sitting down on the other's back with his legs crossed. Simon grunted softly at the other's weight, despite it being not nearly as heavy as it would be if he was still mundane. It was pretty amazing how much of a difference the vampire strength actually made.

Raphael patting his head with an amused "Go ahead, baby" caused Simon to roll his eyes but his lips curled into a mischievous grin anyway. He shifted his position to something less awkward and started with the push-ups. Maybe he had lied a tiny bit about the whole thing and about thinking I couldn't actually do this but the sole reason was merely the fact that he maybe wanted to impress his boyfriend a little bit. Even as a mundane he had actually been quite good at doing push-ups after he had started doing a few workouts at home - initially to gain muscles to impress Clary but later on he had continued for himself, to feel better about himself and get in shape. So, doing push-ups with the added vampire strength, even as many as 200, hopefully, wouldn't be that big of a challenge.

* * *

"You cheated."

"How the hell do you cheat at push-ups, Rapha??" Simon raised his eyebrows and had a hard time keeping his laughter in after not only finishing his push-ups ten minutes earlier than Raphael but he actually did almost 50 more, for good measurement. Now, as expected, the clan leader was slightly suspicious and his pride was clearly wounded by having lost this little competition. Simon couldn't help but think that his lover's frown was absolutely adorable and he stepped closer to the slightly shorter vampire to press his lips to the tip of Raphael's nose - he loved doing this because the other's nose was just on the right level to reach with his lips without bending down.

"I don't know," Raphael grumbled and for once he didn't act like the decades-old vampire leader but like the guy in his early twenties that he looked like. Simon loved these moments, when he noticed that, yes, under everything this was still a person that hat lived about the same amount of years as him - well, as a mundane, at least.

"Just admit that I'm better, honey," Simon sing-songed and burst out laughing because the other glared at him for the pet name. Raphael loved using pet names for his boyfriend, mostly Spanish ones, but he despised it when the other used such ridiculous ones on him in return. Of course, Simon _loved_ to say them for just that reason.

"You're a little shit, that's what you are," the clan leader huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking like a petulant child throwing a temper tantrum and not like a decades-old creature of the night with the responsibility over a whole hotel full of vampires. Simon's boyfriend was the most adorable being in the history of ever and he would never get tired of seeing this side of his lover.

"But you still love me."

"Unfortunately."


End file.
